Kick at the Darkness Until It Bleeds Daylight
by Aku Blossom
Summary: We fought and fought without really ever thinking about it. It was the right thing to do. Then one day...I just woke up and wondered: What have we really accomplished? Nothing...but I'll find a way...I'll find an answer." Finished
1. U n d e r P r e s s u r e

U n d e r P r e s s u r e

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting company...is everything alright, Dear?"

"I guess...I can't really say for sure..."

"Why is that, Dear? Sit down, please, there's no need to be so formal,"

"Oh, sorry. I was just trying to get my thoughts straight,"

"No, no, I understand...you look very stressed. I'm not used to seeing you so indecisive,"

"Tell me about it. I don't feel like myself at all,"

"Well...why don't you try to tell me about it?"

"You're sure you don't mind? I'll leave if you don't have time for me..."

"Of course I have time for you! You know you girls are more than welcome to see me any time you'd like,"

"Alright...I appreciate it. I'd have gone to the Professor first but...well he's been very busy lately,"

"Oh, I imagine! Doesn't he have a convention coming up shortly?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, please, start wherever you'd like,"

"You see...that's the problem. I don't know what happened. I just woke up one morning and everything felt wrong..."

"Oh dear...that's a very serious problem. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I'm telling you now..."

"Well yes...but how long ago was it you started feeling this way?"

"...A week or two at the most,"

"You should have told someone...but I'm very honored you felt you could talk to me about this. I know how hard it is for you to be vulnerable,"

"I'm...I'm not vulnerable...am I? I guess you're right,"

"Just tell me what you can, Sweetie. I'll see if I can help,"

"Alright....just...everything feels wrong. I sleep more than I used to...hey! What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was just reminiscing...you were always the hardest student to wake up from nap time,"

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's just fine, Dear! Oh, it was cute. Don't be ashamed,"

"Okay...if you say so..."

"So you're sleeping later...are you sleeping well?"

"Not really...I still feel tired all the time,"

"Well...what about school? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I'm the top of my class!"

"I'm very proud of you! I wouldn't expect any less from you!"

"Thank you...school is fine...but sometimes my mind wanders...especially when..."

"When what?"

"Well...after we get a call from the Mayor...or whenever we stop a monster...I just start wondering about things..."

"Would you mind sharing them?"

"...Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise...you can trust me,"

"I know...it's just...I shouldn't be having thoughts like these..."

"Like what?"

"I've just been wondering...are we accomplishing anything? Every day there's more criminals...more monsters...more supervillains...it just seems like everything we've done is useless,"

"Don't think like that...you've done more good for this world than anyone could ever keep track of. Why, just think of how many times you saved the entire world!"

"Saved from what? The bad guy of the day? Then it's just rinse and repeat the next day...what are we really fighting for?"

"..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it was...maybe it is useless...it's so hopeless,"

"Maybe it feels...like it is a fight you can't win. But if you give up, how will you ever know?"

"What about all the people who get hurt when we fight?"

"What about all the people you've saved? Think of how many people owe their lives to you...they love you girls. Townsville loves you girls, and I'm sure the world loves you too. I know that I do..."

"...I just wish there was someway to really save them...someway to stop the rain instead of just pushing it back another day..."

"...If anyone can figure it out, I'm sure you can. You were always my best student,"

"...Thank you...I'll...I'll think of something."

"I know you will,"

"...It's getting late, I should go home before the Professor gets worried,"

"Alright, be safe. And remember,"

"Yes?"

"You can always talk to me about anything...I'll believe in you no matter what,"

"...Thank you, that means a lot...good bye,"

"Good bye, Sweetie. Take care,"


	2. D o Y o u F e e L L i k e I D o ?

D o Y o u F e e l L i k e I D o ?

"Hey! You're back!"

"About time..."

"Hey girls,"

"It's late...we were getting worried..."

"I wasn't worried,"

"Sorry...I just went for a walk,"

"Wow, that must have been some walk..."

"Yeah! You were gone for three hours...and you didn't even tell me you were leaving..."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time...I just had some stuff on my mind. It's nothing to worry about,"

"Are you sure?"

"She said don't worry, so stop botherin' her,"

"But!"

"No really...it's alright. I'm fine now,"

"So where did you go?"

"I just flew around for a little bit,"

"I thought you said you went for a walk?"

"Ha ha...okay I went for a fly around town, is that better?"

"I don't care, I just like messin' with you,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey! What about me! I want to know where you went!"

"I told you...nowhere special..."

"...You're lying...you're not very good at it, you know,"

"..."

"Why are you bein' so sneaky about it? You're acting like you did somethin' bad...and I know that's not it,"

"Why are you rolling your eyes like that?"

"I'm tryin' to picture you bein' a bad girl...it's not workin',"

"Why in the world would I want to be a bad girl?"

"Because you're a borin' goody-goody, little miss perfect,"

"I think you're just jealous,"

"Oh yeah, I am _so_ jealous of you. Psh...as if,"

"Hey! Stop fighting! I wanna know where you went! Please? You can just tell me and not her! Pretty, pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and whipped cream and a great big strawberry on top?"

"Hehehe...oh alright...I went to see Ms. Keane,"

"Ms. Keane? Why?"

"Oh! You saw Ms. Keane? How is she? Is Valentino still a sweet little pussy cat? Aw, I miss her! Why didn't you ask me to come too!?"

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. She's doing alright...Valentino is still a cute little kitty,"

"What were you visitin' her for?"

"I just had something I wanted to ask her,"

"Why didn't you just ask the Professor?"

"He's been so busy lately...I might ask him after next week. He shouldn't be so stressed then,"

"So what did you ask her?"

"..."

"Ugh...you're annoyin' tonight,"

"Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?"

"...I've just been thinking about...stuff,"

"Wow that's a big surprise,"

"Shut up...stuff about us...about saving Townsville and being superheroines,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean 'about savin' Townsville'? We do it because it's the right thing to do, duh."

"Yeah...I don't understand,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,"

"No! I wanna know what you mean..."

"...I don't know,"

"Please? Pretty please?"

"I just...it seems like we haven't really...accomplished anything,"

"What? We kicked Mojo's butt yesterday, we kicked that lava monster's butt today, we kicked the Gangreen Gangs' butts last week. We've done lots of stuff!"

"We've won fights...but it's never going to stop. It's the same thing every day. A new monster, a new supervillain, a new crisis. No matter how hard we try, people are still going to get hurt. They're still going to be in danger,"

"Well...maybe...but, we can't just do nothing. Right? I mean...it _is_ the right thing to do to save everyone,"

"I agree...I just wish we actually could save them,"

"It would be borin' if we didn't have bad guys to fight. Besides, Townsville's still standin', so I say we're doin' a great job!"

"Yeah! Just think about all the people we've helped! We've done a lot of good!"

"..."

"Who cares if bad stuff keeps happenin'? When it does, we'll just pound it!"

"Yeah! Cause...you know, there will always be good and bad people right?"

"I guess you're right..." _For now...I guess that's really all we can do..._


	3. B l e e d A m e r i c a n

B l e e d A m e r i c a n

"Excuse me...excuse me, sir, are you busy?"

"Hm? Oh why hello there! I can't...seem to remember your name, but you look familiar, Citizen,"

"Yeah, we met when I was a kid...at that AWSM convention?"

"...Oh right...you're one of those...Powerstuff Girls,"

"Powerpuff Girls, sir,"

"Right, right, Powderpuff. Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well, sir, you're a very famous....very influential superhero,"

"Why yes, well you know...the public loves me! After all, I am America,"

"Right...that's why I wanted to talk with you. Do you ever feel...like maybe you aren't really accomplishing anything?"

"Hm? What's that?"

"I mean, you fight every single day...but there's just more bad guys the next day. Don't you ever get discouraged?"

"Of course not! Why if I didn't fight then the American people would have no one to look to for hope! If I gave up, I may as well just burn the flag and scatter its ashes in the wind! These colors don't run, girl!"

"Yeah...you're right...is that why you fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I just mean...what are you really fighting for?"

"...Well no one has ever really asked me that..."

"...I just...I've always fought because I was told it was the right thing to do...I just wondered if that was a good enough reason,"

"Justice is its own reward, it's own reason,"

"Of course...but,"

"But...you're right. Even I, the son of America herself, have reasons that extend beyond simple duty,"

"What would those reasons be? Um...if you don't mind me asking,"

"You see...there are things in this world that just mean more than simple pride and glory. Things like life, love, liberty,"

"Uh huh..."

"If we allow those things to just be taken away, what will the sacrifice of those who came before us have amounted to? Absolutely nothing...freedom isn't free, and that is why I carry this flag wherever I go. Why I chose to stand in the face of evil and drive it back with the glorious light of the red, white, and blue!"

"That makes sense..."

"Of course it does! You can read all about it in my latest autobiography, "A Major Publication!"

"Thanks...I'll be sure to check that out..."

"Very good! Now if you'll excuse me,"

"Excuse me...um...one more question before you leave,"

"Yes? What is it? I'm very busy?"

"If...if there was a way to save everyone for good...would you do it? No matter what the cost?"

"No matter the cost? Young lady, there are some things that are simply too precious to squander. Things like life, liberty, and freedom. No, I'd never trade these things for anything,"

"...Thank you for your time, sir,"

"Yes, well, next time I'm afraid I'll have to charge you the standard interview fee,"

"I'll remember that..."


	4. F a m e

F a m e

"Woah! Dost mine eyes deceive me or has my father Odin sent unto me the most bodacious of superbabes?"

"Uh...um..."

"Fear not Powerbabe, Tis all in jest! Yea, I must admit thou hast grown into quite a woman!"

"W-Well..th-thanks,"

"To what do I oweith the pleasure, Powerbabe?"

"W-Well...you're still a superhero, right?"

"Most definitely! The babes dig a man who can shred the sickest of tunes and slay the sickest of beasts!"

"I bet...I wanted to ask you about that,"

"Lay upon me thine worries, Powerbabe!"

"Well I just...I've been worrying about saving the world. I wondered if a hero like you ever got discouraged or worried too?"

"No way, Powerbabe! Mine music floweth like the sweetest of honey, and my powers burn like the brightest of fires! Why would I worry?"

"Well...it just feels like we never stop anything in the long run. We just fight one day, say we won, then fight again the next day. Sometimes against the same villains..."

"Tis the nature of the beast, Powerbabe. Man hast not the power to abstain from evil! So its up to we chosen few to raise our hands and smite the most evil among them!"

"Aren't you human too?"

"Uh...well technically...ahem! Nay, Powerbabe! Though I wear this mortal flesh, I am, in my heart, the Viking God of Rock!"

"Right...but why do you fight then? Even if you know it'll never be over,"

"The fans dig it, Powerbabe! Tis no greater thrill than standing on the world stage, touting thine holy weapon and melting the faces of the wicked! Then turning around and hearing the babes screaming and cheering! Not to mention all the cash! Verily, it's a good thing!"

"So you...you're a hero because it makes you famous?"

"Why shouldn'st I reap the rewards I sow? If the fans want a hero, I giveth unto them a hero! And if the fans wish to heap their worldly treasures unto that hero, I giveth them a hero to heap these treasures unto!"

"Well I guess...my sisters and I never really turned down the gifts Townsville gave us..."

"As I sayeth before, fame is just the nature of the beast! People desireth a hero to worship, and so we give them a hero to worship!"

"...But, what if there was a way to save everyone, permanently. To get rid of evil for good. But you had to give up your fame too...would you do it?"

"What?! Are you crazy?! Why in the world...ahem! Sorry uh...surely you jest, Powerbabe! Tis no greater feeling in this mortal world than the lavish praise and adulation of the crowd! Like seriously, are you crazy?"

"No sorry...just thinking out loud. Thanks for talking to me,"

"Twas an honor, Powerbabe! Rock on!"

"Right...you too,"


	5. F e e l G o o d I n c

F e e l G o o d I n c .

"Excuse me, Ma'am, are you busy?"

"Oh! Hello there! Please, come in. I'll be free in just a moment,"

"Okay,"

"No...no, Sir, just relax. I'll take care of everything. Yes, Sir...yes, that's fine. I'll have my people contact you when everything is ready on our end...yes, Sir. Have a nice day. Now, is there something you needed?"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, just the usual fanfare around this time of year,"

"Right...that was the mayor of Citysville?"

"You're good,"

"I was listening...sorry,"

"No that's alright. Now, I've got a full schedule...is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Oh right, well...I'm sorry, Ms. Mayor, it's nothing very important. I've just been bothered lately,"

"By what? I'm sure I could help in some way,"

"Well...no one else has really helped much,"

"That sounds serious...is it going to affect your ability to perform your duties?"

"No...it hasn't really stopped me, yet. But that is kind of what it's about,"

"Well tell me what's wrong,"

"How are crime rates lately?"

"Oh...about the same as usual, why?"

"That's the problem..."

"You're afraid you haven't been working hard enough?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, I know you girls do everything you can to help this city. I doubt we'd even be standing if you hadn't come along,"

"I've heard that a lot lately..."

"Well, that's only because it's very true. You remember how things were before, don't you?"

"Yeah, vaguely,"

"So then...just what is the issue here?"

"I'm not really sure, Ms. Mayor, I just feel like I'm not making a difference,"

"Are you...are you resigning?"

"No! Of course not! Everyone seems to think that's what I mean...but it's not. I just want to know if we're accomplishing anything...what we're really fighting for,"

"You're fighting because you have a duty to the helpless people in this town, to the people of this world,"

"I always thought we were fighting just because it was the right thing to do,"

"Well...that may or may not be true, but I think you'd be doing a much greater injustice than any criminal you've fought if you chose to do nothing at all,"

"I'm not!"

"Hang on...I know you're not thinking about quitting. Let me see if I can explain this properly...you've seen Spider-Man?"

"...Right the whole 'with great power, comes great responsibility,' thing,"

"Exactly. You girls have the power to make a huge difference, and you make that difference every single day. Even if its just on a personal level. You have a duty to uphold. We never asked you to save us, but I'll admit...we've come to expect it now,"

"Yeah, I've noticed...I never ever thought about quitting. I couldn't do that to the people of Townsville. What I want...what I want is to save them, to save everyone...for good,"

"That's a lofty goal...I don't think even you girls have that kind of power,"

"Yeah...I've heard that a lot lately too,"

"There's no harm in trying...but you shouldn't let it consume you. There will always be bad people in the world. And it's good people like you and your sisters that make it livable for the rest of us,"

"Yeah...yeah that makes sense,"

"Does that help any?"

"I think so, I'm still confused...not by what you said! No, I understand you. I'm just confused about the whole situation,"

"Well...if you need anyone to just talk to, let me know and I'll schedule some time for us to have another talk. I really need to get back to work,"

"Alright...thank you for your time, Ms. Mayor,"

"Anytime, take care,"

"...Do you still miss him?"

"...Every day I come into this office..."

"Yeah...me too..."

"Have a nice day,"

"You too,"


	6. L o o k s T h a t K i l l

L o o k s T h a t K i l l

"Oops! Pardon me!"

"Yeah you'd better...oh it's you,"

"Huh? Oh, wow, sorry. It's been so long I guess I didn't recognize you...your hair looks,"

"Oh you noticed? Yeah it finally grew back after I got out of that rat hole,"

"You mean prison? You tried to take over the world...I think you got what you deserved,"

"Right of course I did, after all I am _such _a bad person,"

"You used my dad! Don't you dare try to act like a victim!"

"Who are you to say I'm not a victim? Do you know me at all?"

"Well...well no...but you've tried to kill me four times, I think my disdain is justified,"

"Whatever..."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm a citizen, aren't I? I'm just out for a walk,"

"Why should I believe that?"

"If I was planning something, would I just be waltzing around out in the open? At least give me some credit where it's due!"

"That is true...you're good at what you do..."

"Thank you, it means _so_ much hearing that from you,"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?"

"No, it just comes naturally...sorry. For real this time,"

"...You've been quiet lately, why haven't you done anything?"

"I don't want to go back to jail? I like having my hair?"

"Well...I figured, but that didn't really stop you with those magic artifacts,"

"If you want to know the truth, I just haven't felt very motivated,"

"...Imagine that..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...what have you been doing then?"

"..."

"Why are you blushing?"

"If it will get you to leave me alone, I've got a steady job now! At least until I'm ready to get back in the game,"

"Huh...where are you working?"

"That I'm not ever going to tell you,"

"Is it really that embarrassing?"

"It's more humiliating than you could imagine,"

"It can't be that bad..."

"It is...and that's the last I'm going to tell you. Just...just don't even talk about it!"

"Alright fine...hey...there's something I've always wanted to ask you,"

"...What's that?"

"Why did you become a thief? Heck...why did you decide to become a supervillain?"

"Why do you care? I thought my quitting would be a good thing for you,"

"Yeah, I'm not going to complain...you weren't the easiest crook to take down. I just wondered, that's all..."

"Well...you're only the second person to ever really ask. I guess I could tell you,"

"Oh? Who was the first person?"

"My sister,"

"You have a sister?"

"We haven't spoken in years, I don't even know where she lives now,"

"I'm sorry...I couldn't imagine just ignoring my sisters,"

"I don't ignore her!"

"Wow...sorry...wait, why are you so defensive all of a sudden?"

"I'm not defensive!"

"Alright...whatever you say. So, why did you become a supervillain?"

"Well...I was always the most beautiful girl in school, in town, you name it. When I realized I could use that to get what I wanted, I just kept trying harder and harder...soon enough I was flirting my way out of parking tickets, exams, everything I could think of,"

"So you just...became evil because you could?"

"Of course not! Everyone always said I'd never be anything more than a vain slut...so I wanted to prove them wrong...but I guess old habits die hard. I was still using my body to get me out of everything..."

"But...that doesn't make sense, you're a thief aren't you? Or...you were,"

"That came later...I wanted to make a name for myself, I wanted to be someone. So it started with trying to set the school record for the most stuff stolen from the teachers...then shoplifted from the mall...then I started setting my own records. Jewelry, food, anything and everything I could think of! And I never, ever, ever got caught...at least not until I met you girls..."

"How could you steal that much stuff and never get caught?"

"When I did get caught...I'd just...and they'd let me off the hook, like that,"

"Uh..o-oh...u-um..."

"You're blushing. Maybe I should have tried it on you,"

"As...as if that would work! I'd n-never f-fall for something...something so tasteless!"

"Oh I bet...after all you're the _smart one_,"

"That's right!"

"So does that answer your question?"

"...Kind of...but I still don't understand your motivation,"

"I did it because I could. That's all you need to know,"

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Do you miss being a criminal?"

"Of course I do...the thrill is a rush I can't get enough of! No man or woman could ever replace that,"

"So...you're going to go back to it,"

"Maybe...someday,"

"If you had the chance would you today?"

"In a heartbeat!"

"...Alright...thanks...that's all I wanted to know,"

"You should try it some day...it's amazing,"

"I'll never be a criminal like you!""

"Whatever you say, people are all the same. You're no different,"

"I'm nothing like you..." _I could never be a criminal...the thought just makes me sick..._


	7. S y m p a t h y F o r t h e D e v i l

S y m p a t h y F o r t h e D e v i l

"What is it? …You? What are you doing here?"

"...I wanted to talk to you...can I come in?"

"..."

"I'll just stand here if not,"

"..."

"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine too. I'll just talk to your door,"

"...What do you want?"

"Are you going to listen?"

"That depends on what you have to say. If it it something trivial, pointless, stupid, then no I will not pay you any mind,"

"...I don't think it is, but everyone else seems to think so. You're different...I thought maybe you'd think different,"

"...What do you want? What is it you desire to discuss? And make it quick. I have no time for 'teen drama',"

"I promise it's not teen drama...listen...we never really got a clear answer from you. At least, I don't feel like...like I ever gave you a real chance to even give a clear answer. And I wanted to...come here and fix that, since I think you deserve a chance to...explain yourself,"

"What is this you are blabbering on about? You're making absolutely no sense; there is no logical conclusion that can be drawn from the that which you are saying,"

"I'm sorry...I guess some of you has rubbed off on me, huh?"

"What do you mean by that? What are you implying with such a statement? W-Why are you laughing? There is to be no snickering, no giggling, no chortling of any kind in the presence of-"

"No, no, I'm sorry. You just...nevermind. Please...can I come in and talk? About...family things,"

"...Family?"

"Yeah...stuff like...why you left, why you hate us...why you became...evil,"

"...Come in, it would seem that there is much to discuss..."

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me, this changes nothing between us. You are still the _hero_ and I am still the _villain._ Soon...I'll try to destroy you again. Try to smear you across the pavement, to crush you into dust,"

"Yeah...yeah I figured, but let me get a few answers first...please?"

"...Sit down..."

"...This reminds me of that time we threw our baseball through your window..."

"Remove such thoughts from your cerebral process! Perish any remembrance of that accursed day from your memory banks!"

"Right...sorry, won't bring it up again..."

"...Very well, where shall we begin? That is to say, with which question do you desire to start?"

"...Why did you leave?"

"Hmph...as if I was ever wanted to begin with,"

"Don't dodge the question, why did you leave?"

"...Fine...I'll answer your question, but I don't wish to! It is against my wishes to reveal such personal things to someone I consider a foe, an enemy, a nemesis, a..."

"...A sister?"

"...I ran away because, with you, I wasn't needed any more,"

"How do you know!? If you'd stayed...maybe things would be different,"

"No, there would be nothing different! Nothing would change! Nothing would be altered in any fashion! Not one thing..."

"Okay...then why did you decide to be...to be evil?"

"It wasn't a decision I made, I did not choose to be cast aside and hated, I did not choose to be demonized, vilified, made into a monster!"

"Then...what did you hope to accomplish?"

"There are many things wrong with this world...I spent time thinking about these things...turning them over in my suddenly powerful mind. I reflected on Townsville, on this stupid world...so much that needs to change...to be fixed,"

"..."

"The world would never listen to a monkey...so I decided that day that the only way to fix the human world was to take it over! To seize control, to take the helm, to bind it in chains!"

"Then why did you betray us?"

"...What? What did you say?"

"We trusted you...we believed what you were telling us! About change...about being special...about saving the world! You _used_ us! How can you sit there and tell me how you wanted to _fix _the world, when you were just as corrupt as the rest of it!"

"...I didn't use you. You were instrumental in my bid for world domination. Perhaps...it seemed as though I had, but you fled, ran away before I could further explain!"

"You weren't ever going to explain anything! You were just going to wipe us out with the rest of them!"

"No! Don't you dare think such things! Until you chose to fight _me_ I would have never thought to destroy you! You made war against me!"

"We came back to save our dad!"

"He's no different than any of the others! Humans...they're all the same, not a single one worth saving...they're the creators of such concepts as...good and evil, just and unjust. They've brainwashed you, manipulated your thinking, twisted your thoughts until you believed only what they told you!"

"...What about me? Am I just like them? Are we just like them?"

"...You aren't human, you never were,"

"We've tried to be...we wanted to be,"

"You'll never be human...you'll never lower yourself to their level,"

"What...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything,"

"No...no tell me what you meant,"

"I would never invite your annoying sisters into my home for such...civilized conversation,"

"I don't...understand,"

"You're different. I saw that when we first met that day in the rain, when I saved you,"

"You...you did?"

"You are a strange...disgustingly beautiful mess...a paradox, an impossibility. You defy all it means to be human by being more than human,"

"..."

"They preach a gospel of good versus evil, they feign a struggle to wipe out evil, hiding it behind a prettier evil they falsely label as good...but you...you really are good. It's sickening...it's why I could never destroy you,"

"...I don't..."

"We're finished...get out of my home, vacate my property, leave immediately."

"But..."

"Get...out!! Before I lose my patience!"

"..."

"...I don't know what you're trying to do..."

"I..."

"And as far as we're concerned...this conversation never happened, never occurred, is non-existent. But...I want you to be careful..."

"You what?"

"Get out of my laboratory,"

"...Alright...goodnight..."


	8. O n l y H a p p y W h e n I t R a i n s

I ' m O n l y H a p p y W h e n I t R a i n s

"...Who's there? Wait, that's a stupid question...what are you doing following me like a snake?"

"A snake? My, myyy, what a mouth you have on you tonight. It's because of this just _wooonderful _weather, isn't it? So deliciously horrid, this little storm we have here. And just whyyy are you out on this magnificent night, hmm?"

"You talk to much...and yes, you are a snake,"

"Oh I am just sooo hurt by these harsh accusations! Why it's been almost six years since I last saw you and you have the nerve to just attack me without provocation! Oh deary me, you've become quite a tigress..."

"It's not been long enough...and you never really left. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"The thought never crossed my mind. I'm just tickled that you haven't forgotten me, it just brings me sooo much joy! I'm not afraid to admit..._I missed you,_"

"Stay away from me! Just...just stay back! I will...I will fight you!"

"**I'm shaking**,"

"...Why are you back?"

"Oh but dear, didn't you say it yourself? I never really left,"

"Alright, fine, why are you showing yourself now?"

"Things just got so very interesting! A Powerpuff in crisis, standing against the world questioning everything she holds dear! Determined to find the tragic solution to an inevitable lifetime of squandered salvations! And along the way she encounters a plucky crew of pathetic mortals and misfits. All of whom just pour upon her the logical fallacies that only the mortal mind can think up. It's just my kind of story!"

"...Then what's the real answer? You aren't human...you aren't mortal...tell me..."

"Why ever would I do that? Seeing you so lost is a joy of the likes you couldn't possibly understand!"

"...Then at least tell me...why do you do this?"

"Oooh, I knew it was coming but not so soon! I have goosebumps! My tummy is just in a tizzy!"

"Please..."

"You're soaked to the bone....you really should head home, put on some fuzzy slippers, and sip a nice hot cup of cocoa,"

"...Just tell me...I don't care if you lie, just tell me something!"

"Hm...how adorable. Very well, but I can't promise I won't simply toss you into yet another spiraling of the mind!"

"...Why are you evil? Why are you so...so determined to take over the world or destroy it or...I don't even know what you want..."

"Well...I don't think you want to hear the answer,"

"Don't you dare toy with me..."

"Very well! Have it your way, _Empress_. It's a very simple answer really. **I **_**love**_** to see you cry**,"

"What...what does that mean?"

"It means I'm only happy when it rains! I'm only happy when the news is bad! I just get such a thrill from everyone and everything suffering so excruciatingly! Oh it's just a joy! There's no music more beautiful than the sound of a thousand voices screaming in unison!"

"...That's...that's horrible...you do all of it for fun?"

"Oh why not? I have no need to conquer the world or destroy; **it's already mine,**"

"What?!"

"This world...it's mine...all mine already. I don't need to take it over, I don't need to destroy it, it's all _**mine**_,"

"How...how can you say that? I'll...I'll stop you,"

"Honey, you just don't seem to get it, do you? This world has been mine since before this city was built. Before this country was formed. This world has, and always will be, mine,"

"But...but that's not possible! There...there's still good in people! The world isn't entirely evil!"

"Humans...such wonderful creatures...it does touch me though. To see you suffering in silence, to see you striving so desperately to find some way to vanquish evil from this world. The world of man will never be freed from evil!"

"That's not true..."

"It's simply human nature...humans cannot refrain from sin...they can't help but be irrevocably...inherently _evil..._a world ruled by humans can be but one thing..."

"Evil..."

"Now you're getting it..."

"Why? Why can't we resist evil?"

"_Humans..._can't resist evil because their god is inherently evil. And he bestows unto them an insatiable hunger for evil..."

"Their...their god..."

"I think you know who I mean...**don't you**?"

"...'_The god of this age has blinded the minds of unbelievers so that they cannot see the light of the gospel of the glory of Christ, who is the image of God' _second Corinthians 4:4...why are you laughing?"

"It's ironic that you would have the 'Christian' bible memorized,"

"...Why is that?"

"Why because you defy it in your own existence! You are a blasphemous slap to the face of the Christian 'God'! Oh there are so many things to be said...but I'll take my leave...don't forget what I said before! A pair of fuzzy slippers and hot cocoa will make everything better!"

"..."

"Ta-ta! Try to remember what we've discussed!"

"...The world will always be evil...because humans are evil. But...we aren't human...I'm not human,"


	9. I n M y P l a c e

I n M y P l a c e

"Hi there...you have a visitor today,"

"Hm? What? Oh...it's been a long time, Pumpkinhead,"

"...Hello Sir...it has been a long time. You look great,"

"I'll just leave you two alone, take care!"

"Don't lie Pumpkinhead...I'm coming up at the end and I know it,"

"No! No, you look fine...all things considered,"

"I'm a hundred and tree, I look terrible, and I can't even leave this bed,"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything,"

"Don't be so uptight, Pumpkinhead. Ya haven't changed at all...I like that,"

"Thank you..."

"What are ya doin' wastin' your time talkin' to a washed up old man?"

"You aren't a washed up old man...you're a hero, a legend,"

"No, don't be like that,"

"But, it's the truth. You saved the country...the world,"

"I'm still just a guy, Pumpkinhead,"

"..."

"Why are ya here? Ya got better things to do, I just know it,"

"I wanted to talk to you...if you have the time,"

"Yeah, I got time for ya, Pumpkinhead. What's on yer mind?"

"First, I would just like to say that I am so, so, so terribly sorry about what happened with the Ministry of Pain. I just...I thought I had to respect the elderly and I got all of you hurt so badly..."

"Ya were just doin' what you thought was right. So a few geezers got hurt, all that matters is ya stuck by yer principals,"

"But I should have just stopped the Ministry...I really goofed,"

"Now, don't be talkin' like that. Ya got me to see what an ass I was, got me an' Lefty talkin' again. A lot of good came out of it. The only thing hurt was yer pride and some grandpas,"

"That's the problem. I'm a superheroine, I'm supposed to help people...if good people get hurt because I can't do the right thing...then I failed..."

"...Yer too hard on yourself. Ya were just a kid, yer still just a kid,"

"But I'm not just a kid...I'm a superheroine, I have a duty to uphold,"

"Is that why ya came here? To apologize? Pumpkinhead, I was never sore. I actually wanted to thank ya,"

"...Really?"

"Me an' Lefty have been closer than ever. That whole thing helped shrink my big head,"

"Is Lefty here as well? I didn't see him when I was in the lobby,"

"Yeah he's somewhere, the kid comes and visits me around dinner time,"

"I'm glad you two are friends again..."

"He was like a son to me, I couldn't hate him forever....the whole thing was my fault anyway...why are ya here again, Pumpkinhead?"

"Oh right! I'm so sorry...I wanted to ask you about...being a hero,"

"Yeah? Seems like ya know better than I do,"

"Maybe...I feel like I don't know anything. I've been so confused, I just can't figure out what to do with these...these feelings inside,"

"What kind of feelins?"

"I've been asking other people about being a hero...some people have told me that it's about patriotism...about fame...about duty. But I don't know if I feel like its any of those things. I just look at the world and feel so wrong...I just want to..."

"Yeah...it's hard isn't it? Bein' a hero, it's not like other jobs. No one can tell ya the right answer. I used to have feelins like yer havin' now,"

"I'm just not sure that I'm really making a lasting difference. I save people, I stop monsters, I fight evil...but I never really...make any progress,"

"Yeah...ya look at the world and see all the evil and just think, 'what can I do'? Feels kinda hopeless,"

"Someone told me...that humans are all evil, that they'll always be evil, and as long as they're in charge the world will always be evil..."

"Sounds about right...people are demons just as easily as they're angels. Ya give a man the right reason and he'll kill his own wife an' kids,"

"That's...that's horrible..."

"But it's true...I wanted to make a difference, just like you. Then somewhere, it got to me. The fame, the glory, the status all got to me. I stabbed my own partner in the back and it took forty-seven years to patch it up...all thanks to you, Pumpkinhead,"

"..."

"After me an' Lefty split, I gave up...'cause I realized I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't _good_ enough. 'Cause, like that friend of yers said, men are evil. Humans are evil,"

"...So it really is helpless?"

"No...I don't think so...for a guy like me? Yeah, I can't make a difference, I never could. But...but maybe you can, Pumpkinhead...ya seem different..."

"...Someone else...someone very close to me said that...that my sisters and I aren't human..."

"Sounds like he knew what he was talkin' about,"

"So...do you think...but what can I do? Even if I'm not human...it's always going to be evil. What can I really do?"

"Well, Pumpkinhead...what does it mean to be a hero to ya?"

"I...I don't...I never actually thought about it. I just kept asking everyone else. I...I don't know..."

"Well don't rush yerself...to me? Being a hero isn't about fame...isn't about patriotism or duty...or anything like that..."

"Sir? Sir are you okay?"

"Sorry...lost my breath. Ahem...a hero...a hero is someone who does whatever it takes, no matter the cost, no matter what everyone else thinks...to stop evil. A hero is...is someone willing to...to sacrifice anything for justice,"

"Sir! Uh...uh...nurse! Nurse! Sir take it easy...oh no please...please open your eyes...please..."

"A hero...I don't think...don't think we had...one of those yet...but I think you could be one...Pumpkinhead...cause you ain't changed...I like that..."

"Please! Please just...just relax! You're going to be fine! Oh please...Nurse! Someone! Anyone!"

"What's yer name...Pumpkinhead?"

"Don't talk please just...just keep breathing! What's that sound?"

"What's...what's yer name Pumpkinhead?"

"B...Blossom...my name is Blossom!"

"..."

Sir? Oh God no! Nurse! Someone! Anyone! **Someone save him!**"


	10. S t e a d y A s S h e G o e s

S t e a d y A s S h e G o e s

"A hero has to do the right thing...no matter what everyone else thinks...even if the rest of the world thinks its the wrong thing. But...can I really make a difference like that? Captain Righteous said he believes I can...Mojo even thinks I can..and somehow...I think Him is afraid that I can. What...what does being a hero mean to me?"

"Honey? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Oh...sorry, I couldn't get to sleep,"

"No it's alright dear. You've seemed very troubled the last couple weeks...anything you'd like to tell me about?"

"You've just been so busy...I didn't want to bother you,"

"Oh Blossom...you know you can always come talk to me. I'll drop anything to help you,"

"...It's nothing really, I think...I'm starting to figure things out,"

"Bubbles has been very worried about you. So has Buttercup, even if she won't come out and say it,"

"W...What are they telling you?"

"Now there's no need to get so defensive...Bubbles said you've been worried about being a hero?"

"I...I've had my doubts. I felt like nothing I did was making a difference, like every battle we won was for nothing,"

"Do you still feel that way?"

"...Yeah...I _was _doing nothing...I _wasn't_ making a difference,"

"Blossom..."

"But...now I know how to change that. I think I'm starting to figure out what's wrong with things, and how I can change it,"

"Well...I'm glad you're working this out...I just wish you'd have asked me for help..."

"...Well...maybe you can help me...there's still one question I don't have an answer to,"

"Anything...just ask,"

"What is a hero? What does it mean to truly be a hero? I've heard so many conflicting definitions...most of them felt so wrong..."

"Well...if you ask me, I think a hero is someone who does the right thing. Someone who steps out of their comfort zone to be just and be good. I think...it takes a very strong person to be a hero. Not just a strong body...but a strong heart too,"

"...You think so?"

"If you want me honest opinion...you and your sisters have always been my heroes. You've always stood for what's right, no matter how hard it was. Sure you've hit your speed bumps but...I think you're going to be the greatest heroes the world has ever known,"

"Professor....I...thank you...I think that answers my questions..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I think I know exactly what I need to do,"

"Well, whatever it is, I want you to know that I will support you one hundred percent. I love you and I know you'll make the right choice,"

"Thanks Professor...I love you too,"

"Good night Blossom, sweet dreams,"

"Good night...you too,"

'_A hero is someone...who will stop at nothing to destroy evil...no matter how great the cost...'_


End file.
